


My Choices

by christinawithav



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 17:06:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14024778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christinawithav/pseuds/christinawithav
Summary: Set shortly after Bang, Elliot muses about Olivia.





	My Choices

Disclaimer: Only the fic is mine.

 

AN: Discovered this show three or four years ago during the marathons ION and the USA network run and Pursuit was the first episode I ever saw, the chemistry between these two amazing characters drew me in. And a lot of the magic faded after Meloni left. This idea has been in my head for so long and the muse finally played nice so I could write. Unbeated.

 

***

Elliot sat at his desk typing, for once it was a slow day and he was trying to catch up on some paper work, the case of Ken Turner would definitely stay one of their more memorable ones.

 

Come on detective you know you want to bang your partner, watch her grow swollen with your child, and why not she'd give you a beautiful baby.

 

Elliot wanted to clench his fists as he remembered Ken Turner's smug smirk.

 

How dare that prick speak about his Liv that way!?

 

Then Elliot had to remember, Liv was his partner, and his best friend, and that was all she'd ever be.

 

There was a time where he could've been more with her, his separation from Kathy, he had gone to check on their kids, she had asked him to stay and he had given in to weakness, memories of all their years together.

 

Their son Eli had come from that night, Elliot loved him but he also couldn't help but secretly wonder from time to time what things with Liv would've been like if the divorce had happened.

****

"El?" Liv's voice brought him out of his musings and he looked up at her, and all breath left him.

 

A vision stood in front of him.

 

She wore a white dress that stopped just before her knees, it clung to all the right places, and showed some cleavage, but it wasn't to revealing.

 

Her long hair was loose, she looked like an goddess.

 

"He doesn't deserve you,"

 

Liv smiled, "It’s only a first date and besides you've never met him."

 

"You're my partner and best friend, I'm allowed to feel overprotective."

 

Liv laughed and headed out.

 

Elliot wanted to kick himself, or course she had a right to a marriage and family, but she was just so very special, and he couldn't see an ordinary guy able to keep her happy.

 

At that moment he cursed Victor Gitano, it was that creep who had completely changed everything, forced him to confront how much Liv truly met to him.

 

How it had strengthened their partnership into an even stronger bond, longings that were there but couldn't be fully acknowledged.

 

Elliot forced himself to concentrate on his work again, he had made his choices in life and he always tried to do his duty.

 

He had always lived with the choices he made and no matter how hard it sometimes got he would continue to do so.

 

****  
AN2: Feels like it didn’t turn out like I wanted, both of them are hard to pin down, other than Barba, Elliot is the only man I’ve ever liked for Liv.


End file.
